I'm Not Blue Rewrite
by InkyAnimatronic
Summary: William is a kid with abusive parents and one friend. What happens when he starts killing as a result? But one day, his best friend gets hurt and for a long time he thought she was gone forever. Then she walks back into his life years down the road. Will she remember him though? And what all will he do to keep her from leaving again?


**So one of the fanfics I wanted to rewrite is this one! Not many changes but I decided to change the name to William and the girl character's name will be changed too. Otherwise, it's mostly the same with some stuff added or removed. Original will remain up too.** **Obviously this is a AU.**

 **Enjoy! 'Animatronic Life' might be next!**

* * *

It was a cool day as a little boy named William, who was wearing a purple sweatshirt and pants, was being dragged into the doctor's office by his abusive mother and father.

William struggled to get out of his mother's tight grip as she dragged him inside the room. He always hated hospitals and the doctors in general.

"No! I don't want to be here!" He shouted.

"Well, you have to!" His father, Matt, yelled as he picked him up and forced him into the hospital seat in the middle of the room. "Now stay THERE!"

"Just sit still!" His mother, Juliet, rolled her eyes as she sat down in one of the chairs. "The doctor will be in here soon…hopefully."

"NO!" William yelled, trying to get off the seat but his father grabbed him before he could jump down.

"Shut up!" Matt smacked the back of William's head. Hard.

"Ow…" William rubbed it with his small hand.

The smack hurt him and after that, he decided to stay quiet. But he couldn't stop bouncing in the hospital chair, nervously. William always had a fear of hospitals and needles…

"At least he shut up." Matt said, noticing that.

"What's taking that doctor so long?" Juliet whined. "I have things I need to do! I can't be wasting it here!"

"I know, honey." Matt agreed. "But we have to for this purple loving brat that I know isn't my son. I mean, what guy likes purple?"

William glanced at him before looking away. It wasn't the first time he was told that by his dad. The same goes with his mom who always seems too busy to give him any attention or play with him for that matter.

…Unless he's getting punished for something. Then they will give him attention. But that attention comes with the price of being abused.

And he wasn't sure why he liked the color purple so much. He just does. Or… maybe because under his clothes are purple bruises.

"Hello?" The doctor finally came in 10 minutes later. "Nice to see you guys again. How is everything?"

"Hell." Matt replied sternly. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Right. Sure." Doctor Winchester nodded.

"No!" William jumped off the seat this time and ran to the door, only to be stopped by his dad picking him up.

"God dammit, William! Sit your ass down!" Matt scolded.

"I don't want the needles!" William yelled, kicking and punching his dad.

"Well, too bad!" Matt replied.

"William, just sit down!" Juliet said, not wanting to hear him yell and scream right now. "It'll be done soon! You need these needles to help you."

"I'm not sick!" William yelled. "I hate them!"

"Yes you are!" Juliet replied. "These needles help you relax and be a good son as you should be!"

"Vincent!" Dr. Winchester decided to step in. "Hey, buddy."

Vincent looked at him while his dad held him down.

"It's just a small needle, alright?" Dr. Winchester said, kneeling a little and showing him it. "It's not as bad as you think."

William stared at it with wide eyes. Dr. Winchester took that moment to roll up his sweatshirt's sleeve and got William's arm ready to put the few syringes in it for this month.

"I HATE needles!" Vincent said again, snapping out of his dazed look and glaring at him. "They make me feel bad! I hate that feeling!"

"But it helps you." Dr. Winchester said softly, trying to calm the boy down.

"Let go!" Vincent cried. "I don't want it! The needles make me feel… awful! Angry! Everything!"

He wasn't lying, the medicine in the syringes, while they're suppose to help him, does make him feel all kinds of emotions and makes him feel…

…crazy…

But no one, not even the doctor that was 'suppose' to be his friend, listens to him. Some kids that he talks to when he stays at this children's hospital overnight or for a few days do believe him though.

The syringes are also the reasons why he has a fear of needles and does some horrible things. Though in the moment he feels excitement and even afterwards, he doesn't feel anything.

"One…two…" Dr. Winchester counted.

"Three!" Matt grabbed William's right arm and forced it out for the first syringe to go in.

"NO!" William kicked and screamed.

"Done!" Dr. Winchester took the syringe out and cleaned up his arm.

"No more!" William whined.

"We got four more and we'll be done. Alright, buddy?" Dr. Winchester said grabbing the next syringe. "One…two…"

"Three!" Matt did the same thing as before.

"No! No! No!" William struggled, tears stinging his eyes.

"Done!" Dr. Winchester took out the second syringe and cleaned his arm.

The patterned continued on for the third one that was put in William's right arm while the other two went in his left.

"There! All done!" Dr. Winchester smiled.

"I hate you all!" William muttered, folding his arms.

"What was that?" Juliet asked, standing up.

"You heard me!" William replied.

"That's it, young man! You're grounded when we get home!" Juliet yelled.

"Good!" William jumped out of the seat and out of his dad's grip. "Let's go then!" He rolled his sleeve back down and left the room.

"Here, take him to the car." Juliet gave Matt the keys.

"William! To the car, NOW!" Matt took the keys while his wife took care of anything else that was needed.

"That's where I'm going!" William replied from down the hall, not caring about the punishment he will get later.

Matt let out a deep sigh and ran up and grabbed William's hand and dragged him to the hospital's garage. And to their car.

"Get in!" Matt kept his voiced raised and unlocked the car. "We will talk about this when we get home!"

"I don't care!" William cried. "You're always hurting me anyway!"

William climbed into the back of the car and his dad slammed the back door behind him. Then he got into the driver side and turned it on, waiting for Juliet to join them.

\- At Home -

Juliet dragged William inside the old beaten down house and threw him to the floor once they were inside.

"How DARE you act like that in public?!" She screamed.

As she ranted at him, Will stayed on the floor and Matt took off his belt. William was actually watching him, not his mom, and noticed it.

"No!" He said quickly. "I'm sorry!"

"No you're not." Matt rolled his eyes and held up his belt.

"I'm sorry!" William held a arm over his face to block it and looked away.

"Shut up!" Matt growled and started to hit Will with the belt.

"O-Ow…" William cried. "Dad, stop! Please!"

"I said SHUT UP!" Matt hit him harder with the belt.

William cowered on the floor as he kept getting hit. After what felt like hours, Matt finally stopped and placed the belt back on. Then he stepped closer to William so he could kick him in the stomach, making him cry even harder.

Then Matt picked him up by his sweatshirt and threw him into the closest wall, a bang coming from the impact.

"Come on." William was grabbed roughly by his arm as his dad dragged him to the basement to lock him in it. "You aren't getting any dinner tonight. Should've thought twice before acting the way that you did."

"I would've thought he would of learned by now." Juliet shrugged.

All William could do was cry harder as he was thrown down the steps and his dad locked the door behind him. The pain was extreme and as soon as he landed on the floor, he curled up and cried himself to sleep.

\- In His Nightmare -

William woke up in his bed- wait. He looked around the room. That wasn't his room. And that wasn't his bed.

His bed was just a mattress, blanket, and pillow. And all in his bedroom was that along with a small dresser and his closet.

But instead, he had a actual bed and video games and toys! His bedroom was painted purple and it was like he was living a dream. And that's when it hit him.

"This is a dream." William sighed.

He slowly rolled off the bed and walked towards the door. Opening it, he headed down the hall where he found his mom in the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetheart." She smiled. She actually smiled at him.

"Mom…?" William stared at her as he slowly walked in.

"Hang tight, breakfast will be done soon. Go ahead and sit at the table." She replied.

"Okay…" William walked over to the nice table and sat down.

He wished this dream was a reality.

As his mom brought over some breakfast, he was about to dig in until he heard Matt stumbled inside like he was drunk. But then again, that's how he always was.

"Hey." Matt smiled.

"Good morning." Juliet smiled back.

William looked at them.

"What's wrong, son?" Matt stepped closer as William visibly flinched.

"Nothing…" He replied quietly and looked away.

"You sure?" Matt asked.

"Yeah-" William looked back at him and saw his dad's eyes were completely black. "D-Dad?"

Matt gave him a smirk.

William jumped out of the chair and backed away from him. He turned his attention to his mom who had the same black eyes and was giving him the same smirk.

"Mom?" William backed up until he hit a wall.

William looked for any exits and to his dismay, there weren't any. The way he came in had disappeared!

"Stay away!" William yelled as Juliet reached inside her pocket and took out a syringe.

William stared at it like he was in a daze again like he was earlier at the children's hospital.

Then right before his eyes, his parents become huge spider-like demon monsters. With their legs and teeth being as sharp as needles. Juliet was making a hissing noise and his dad, a growling noise.

"Nooo!" William screamed bloody murder as his parents lunged at him.

He begged and he begged, but they never went away. It didn't take long before he felt the pain of sharp needles being forced into practically every part of his body.

It wasn't until two hours later when he jumped awake that he finally woke up from that nightmare.

He took deep breaths. In and out. In and out. He always has nightmares but the spider-demons was new.

After deciding he was relaxed, he got up and walked over to where some rat traps were at.

William smirked down at the few rats that were caught. Whether it was because of the syringes or not, he did enjoy torturing those smaller then him. He thought it was fun.

Besides, not like he had any toys to keep himself busy.

Nor did he have anyone to stop him. His parents certainly didn't care. And he didn't have a lot of friends either. In fact, he had one and that was it.

He laughed as the rats tried to get out of his grip.

But he couldn't help but think, what would tomorrow bring? He figured it'll be the same ol' thing. But deep down he hoped something new will happen. Maybe a chance to escape this life.

All he did know, was that it was going to be a very long night.


End file.
